Ruined
by Mrs Don Draper
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: M secretly likes it rough, enjoys being spanked, talked dirty to and generally having Bond shag her senseless in any manner he sees fit. She's also a bit embarrassed by it, so Bond delights in taunting her about what the rest of MI6 would think if they knew what a whore she is for him. M is 'ruined' by a shag so that Bond is the only one who can satisfy her from now.


She's bent over the side of the cheap hotel bed with her skirt hiked up and panties pulled down like a common tart. Bond has already lubed up his fingers and has been playing with her for an ungodly amount of time. M bunches worn sheets in her hands as a third finger joins his other two, and she tries not to give him the satisfaction of a whine.

"Didn't even need this, did you?" James asks, tossing the tube of KY in front of her face. "You're dripping all over me, and it's definitely from you. You don't squelch quite the same way with lubricant as you do on your own."

This time, her bitten back whine sneaks out. He curls his fingers, and she does it again.

"You know, most girls get over the whiny whore act once we've fucked a few times, but not you, M. You don't have to pretend for me anymore."

She shudders when he withdraws his fingers. She's clenching down on nothing. There's nothing to focus on. There's nothing to squeeze when she gets a wave of warmth. The emptiness is distressing.

"James, please. Don't."

"M, what did I just say? You don't have to pretend that you like doing this. You don't have to submit to me," he patronizes.

She stands up and faces him when she hears him walk away to get a drink. He licks his fingers clean before reaching for a bottle.

He knows, he _knows_ that this _is_ what she wants. It's what she's asked of him since they started this affair. He usually teases her and spanks her and then they fuck, but every once in a while, he does this thing where he makes her beg. He makes her feel stupid and weak for wanting it, and it makes her stomach clench and her eyes water with want. She wants him so badly that she ends up dripping on the sheets and begging him to take her.

"James, don't do this. Not today. Please. I can't."

Today has been hard enough...

He sits down heavily in a chair and splays his legs open. His erection is distending the fabric over his crotch, and she wants what's behind the it inside her right this second.

"You 'can't' what? For once in your life, stop talking in riddles and tell me what you want."

M quivers a bit as she decides whether or not she wants to continue playing this game. She could safeword out; she knows that. All she has to do is say "MI6," and they'll have a regular evening where he'll kiss her and hold her and make her come just as many times as she wants to. They'll curl up together on the bed and talk quietly until they fall asleep and the real world comes back to greet them.

Or she can play the game: beg, cry, suck his cock, whatever he wants really. Sometimes he smacks her arse until it's sore or comes across her tits or keeps her on edge until orgasming is almost more painful than pleasurable. James never outright hurts her, but there always this feeling of anxiety she gets as if he disapproves of her desires. He has no problem shaming her when she gets keyed up until the humiliation is almost too much to bear. He holds it over her head that one word from him could end her because who wants the head of MI6 bending over, for an agent no less, and doing whatever she's told? No one would take her seriously, as Bond is sure to remind her every time he rams his cock into her fanny.

She moves to stand between his legs and waits for him to unzip her dress before answering him.

"I want you to take me over your lap and-hit me. Hard. I want you to fuck me from behind...so I can't see you," she answers, not quite meeting his eye.

She doesn't really not want to see him, but tonight she's not sure she could bear to see his face looking down at her with disapproval. James doesn't protest her response and moves the ottoman over for the part of her not across his thighs to rest on. He's controlling, but he's not a sadist. He is fully aware of the fine line of sexual pleasure and mistreating someone. Doing anything else would be a severe mistreatment of someone he trusts and someone she trusts, which is not something he takes lightly. This is also why he picks up on the subtle hint from her that perhaps the humiliation factor has been a bit too much. It's telling when she doesn't meet his gaze because it's something she does even when they do this. It is her right, not her privilege, to say, do, and ask for what she likes and doesn't like.

This doesn't stop him from reddening her arse to bright cherry color though. As her soft skin loses its whiteness underneath his palm, he nearly comes in his trousers, and he decides then that M can have what she deserves. She's been so good tonight, especially after such a harrowing day for the both of them.

"On the bed now."

He helps her up from his lap and onto the bed on her hands and knees before getting himself undressed as well. James settles between her thighs and asks, "Are you sure you don't want to do this face to face?"

He keeps his voice level and sounding more like himself than the voice he uses when they play. He wants her to be comfortable around him, no matter how much he teases and taunts her during a scene.

"I-"

She trembles beneath his hands, and James knows it's time to stop.

"Shhh, shhh. It's ok, M. It's ok._Moneypenny_," he answers, safewording out.

She collapses down onto the bed then and finally lets herself cry. James settles himself next to her and holds her close. He should have known today was a bad day to do a scene. They had planned today in advance, but after the incident today, they should have rescheduled or gone into it much more gently. They should know the importance of communication by now.

"Shhh, you're safe now. It's over. I've got you. You were so good today, in spite of everything. You handled it so well. I'm proud of you," he murmurs into her ear as he places kisses all over her face and neck, trying to calm her down.

"James, I couldn't bear it if something like that happened to you," she chokes out in a rare fit of emotion.

M grips his hand tightly in hers. She has to feel that he's here with her, the real him and not some game they're playing. James doesn't disappoint. He squeezes her hand back.

"That's why I always come back to you."

They will fuck later, slowly, tenderly, and face to face. James will kiss her checks and remind her that she is loved. M will wrap her arms around his neck and remind him to always come home. But for now, simply being here and being together is enough.


End file.
